


Commander Maax

by RiggaMorris



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Lotta smut later), Alpha Max, Alpha Vic, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Just something to go with the flow, Like seriously non-traditional because i'm terrible at writing them, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kate, Smut, Violence, free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiggaMorris/pseuds/RiggaMorris
Summary: Chloe Price was one of the few humans sent to earth, in the hopes that it could be colonized after The 100 Year War. Those who were sent have been able to make a modest life after several months as the Sky Clan of The North. However, things change when the survivors on the ground send a message to the leader. Chloe meets the mysterious and interesting Commander, and things take a turn for the downright ludicrous.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Been obsessed with this idea for a while so I finally decided to get it out. When the chapters are released all depends on when I can get my finger out to write them, but hey ho. I've never written anything A/B/O based before so if I get any of my information wrong, please tell me. 
> 
>  
> 
> FUN FACT OF THE DAY (Gonna start doing these because it's time you learn about the gaylord behind the screen): My girlfriend doesn't know I write these and if she ever found out I'm sure she'd laugh at me.

A loud, quick knock on an oak door roused Chloe from her comfortable sleep. She grumbled quietly as she sat upright, batting away the slightly tanned hands of her lover, who was bitchy as sin when her sleep was interrupted. She leaned back and pressed her lips gently to her lovers cheek, who opened her soft brown eyes and smirked.

  
"Priceless, if you don't get your skinny ass back in the bed, I'm going to be a royal bitch this morning."

  
Chloe snickered as she stretched upwards, groaning slightly as her spine released an almighty crack. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to yawn slowly, before returning her gaze to the blonde lying under a bundle of blankets.

  
"Rachel, baby, c'mon. You know I'd never leave ya lying like that unless there was some hella important shit going down. It was Frank's knock, he's probably got pot."  
Rachel grumbled and rolled over, itching the slightly shaved portion of her head before closing her eyes yet again. "Better have. I haven't had any since last week, and I'm getting antsy."

  
The bluenette laughed and tilted her head back, hair falling down her neck. It had been months since she had a haircut. She'd have to visit Jason soon.  
The knocking returned and this time she heard Frank yell. "Chloe, it's fucking urgent! I have a fucking Grounder here giving me the stink eye because you refuse to climb out of that fucking pit!"

  
Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up slowly, stumbling to her chest and hunting through it for her outfit. Her underwear was found and pulled on tight, and then her shirt - a white basketball tee with a black skull on the front - followed by skinny blue jeans. She eyed up the suspenders and shrugged, yanking them on and undoing them so they sat aimlessly around her hips. She then shrugged on her black leather jacket and tugged her favourite beanie onto her head, before finally finishing the look by stuffing socks onto her feet followed by her favorite black combat boots. She stretched yet again and made her way to the door, tripping slightly over an empty beer can. Cursing, she flung the oak door open and paused at the sight as her brain registered.

  
Frank wasn't the kinda guy to look nervous, but he was standing with slightly wide eyes as he gestured to the tall man behind him.

  
Survivors (or Grounders, as everyone called them) were known for their extreme way of living. No electricity, no music, no beers, no pot, no clothing in the form of leather jackets. It was furs, straps and leaves that made up their outfits, or at least that's what they had seen so far.

  
The male tucked his knife back into his pocket and held out a large scrap of parchment, rolled up tightly into a scroll. Chloe took it from his hands and unrolled it, letting her azure hues pass over the rather beautiful penmanship. She smirked slightly and began to speak, reading the words aloud to both herself and Frank.

  
"To The Leader of The Sky Crew...they spelled it S-K-A-I K-R-U, hah. Ahem. To The Leader of The Sky Crew of The Northern Forest. I feel it is time you and I finally communicate. I wish for our people to live in harmony and for your lands to join with mine so people may roam free without fear of harm. If this letter has reached you, I have given Oran explicit instructions to escort you to my Lands and indeed my Tent. If he arrives back alone, I will be forced to assume you do not want harmony and therefore no more attempts at communication will be made. If he does not arrive back at all within the next two days, it will be assumed you killed him, which will result in Blood for Blood. I hope to see you soon, Leader.  
Yours - Maax, Commander of Central and The 5 Clans."

The bluenette rolled the scroll back up and tossed it onto the ground behind her before sighing. "Fucking Central."

  
She glanced to the guard who watched in silence. "Hey big guy. When are we leaving?"

  
Oran blinked and said nothing. Instead, he tilted his head.

  
"Hey, fuck. Do you understand English?"

  
The male nodded and Chloe sighed. "Cat got your tongue?"

  
He nodded again, silver eyes meeting azure for a moment. He opened his mouth and Chloe raised an eyebrow, noticing the pink stump that WAS supposed to be a tongue.

  
"Fuck, quite literally. Alright. Did'ja come on horse?" She asked, and sighed a breath of relief as he nodded.

  
"Sweet. How long will it take?"

  
Oran looked around before shrugging, and Frank chipped in. "It's a days walk to Central. On horseback it should take you nothing more than a four hour ride."

  
"Thanks. I'll be able to talk to her before it gets dark, eh?"

  
Oran nodded and gestured, leaving Chloe to sigh. "Alright. Lets go." She mumbled as she stormed off, and the male followed silently behind her, eyes steely and focused straight ahead as his hand gripped his knife. Frank glanced nervously to the form before turning to the open doorway and Rachel's form on the bed. The girl sat up and grinned slightly.

  
"Why don't you come and join me, Frank?" The blonde asked, and Frank sighed slowly.

"This is the last fucking time, Rachel. If I get caught, she'll kill me. And I've come to like her."

"Last time." Rachel promised as Frank stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. 


	2. The Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maax makes an appearance as does our two favorite blondes. Chloe finally meets the woman she rode two days to meet, and things are certainly....strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know. I'm supposed to write out how Chloe feels living on the new fucked up land but it derails from the story (if you guys really wanna know how she feels, I plan to release a sort of "Journal" she writes once this fic is done, so be sure to check that out eventually)
> 
> Starts off smutty, but its not the pair we need. Trigadesleng (Italics - I used an online translator so it might be wrong) will be translated for you at the bottom. Have fun you guys!
> 
> FUN FACT OF THE DAY: Scotland has terrible weather but I was born and raised in the northeast, and I've never left it.

Maax let out another loud growling moan as her partner continued to buck and writhe atop her, rolling her hips against Maax's groin and crying out her name loudly.  
Maax grinned slightly and leaned up, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of her bedmates scent and snarling into her neck.

_"Dei de's ait, bon au ai tagon."_

  
"Maax!" The girl screamed, head falling back as a wave of pleasure smacked into her. Maax was filling, so extremely fucking filling that she could no longer take it. Her body twitched as her orgasm hit her like a train, her walls tightening and clutching Maax's cock inside her.

Maax groaned lowly and thrust her hips upwards, knot pushing hard against the woman's entrance, rubbing hard against her clit, causing the girls screams to pick up.  
  
_"Maax, beja! Em bash op!"_  
  
_"Em na jos bash op gon seken."_

  
Maax paused and set her tanned hands on her partners hips, supporting her for a few seconds before thrusting her hips roughly upwards into her partner one final time, who screamed her name once more as another wave of pleasure hit her. Maax grunted loudly as her own climax began to arrive, hips rocking roughly as she pounded into the woman for a few moments. Eventually her orgasm hit and she let out a low gutteral groan, teeth clenching together and head falling back, deep brown ponytail falling down her spine.  
  
A few moments passed after she came and she slowly drew her hips back. _"Ban op."_ She ordered, and the young twitching female stood up and grabbed her clothes, scurrying off on wobbly legs. Maax stood and grabbed a rag, cleaning herself off and pulling her furs back on. She tightened her belt around her hips and then shrugged on her coat, a long, tight black jacket that stopped around her knees. Glancing into the shattered mirror on the wall, she adjusted her ponytail and then turned to the fire.  
Kneeling down, she reached in and ignored the heat of the flame as she wiped a handful of soot onto her fingertips, before surrounding her eyes with the black powder. Once that was finished, she stood up and left the tent, removing a bag of coin and dumping it onto the desk as she left.  
  
_"Chof, Naathun. Meizen gada disha gou."_  
  
The brown haired male looked up from his desk and grunted an acknowledgement before returning his eyes to the bag and pulling it to him.

* * *

  
Maax made her way through Central to the main tent and pushed the flap open, giving a soft smirk at the sight in front of her. Her Second, Torie, had her arms wrapped around their healer, Kait, and both were locked in a fiery, passionate kiss. Maax cleared her throat and the duo jumped away from each other, Kait a bright red as Torie gulped, leaning back on her braced leg. She'd hurt herself whilst sparring, and Kait had built her a large wooden brace from saplings and rope.

  
_"Ai laik fiya, Heda!"_

  
_"Nou get daun, yu laik nou raun trouble."_ Maax said soothingly with a smile, before clearing her throat. "Perhaps I should speak the Skaikru language to practice. _Kait, yu na ban op."_

  
Kait nodded and scurried off, muttering a quick _"Chof"_ as she left the tent. Maax turned to Torie and raised her brow. "She is indeed cute, Torie. Next time do not let me catch you with her, though. You know the rules."

  
_"Sha, Heda."_ Torie answered and lowered her head in slight shame. Maax simply laughed as she sat down. "I only tease you, Torie. If I am allowed to leave to take care of my rut, you can kiss your fiance."

  
_"Yu laik foto, Heda."_

  
"Please, Torie. We are alone. Maax will do fine. It is only Heda in cousel. We are friends, yes?"

  
Torie nodded before stiffening as the tent flap opened. In walked two people, one a familiar face of their knight, Oran, the other a pale female with bright azure hues, blue hair that matched, and a rather strange outfit. It looked like Maax's battle-coat, only instead of being long and falling to her knees, it was short and stopped at her waist. She wore boots similar to Maax also, thick black combat boots. 

  
Maax leaned forward and grinned wide. _"Oran! Yu laik bakon! Chof kom bilaik gou, Yu na ban op now bro."_ The tall male nodded and turned, leaving through the tent flap once more.

  
Maax then sat back in her throne and itched her temple, before smirking. "You must be the leader of the Skaikru. I am Maax of the Graunkru and leader of Central and the 5 Clans."

  
The stranger nodded. "Yep." She popped her P and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, looking around. She lingered on the chandeliers and the large firepit in the center of the tent, watching the smoke seep outwards through a large cut hole in the roof. "Woah. This place is pretty sweet. Makes the prefabs back home look like shit."

  
She approached the throne and Maax raised her eyebrow. She heard the draw of metal and the stranger paused, eyes wide at Torie whom had obviously drawn her sword. She lifted her hand and placed it on the sharp steel, giving a small smile as the familiar sting of metal nicked her skin.

  
"Torie, calm and lower your blade. This girl is here on our invitation. You should respect her.."

  
The blonde next to her nodded and put her sword back into her belt. Maax sat back slightly and lifted her hand for a moment, examining her palm. A small cut had formed, and she sighed lowly, watching the dark black blood well up and drip down her palm, biting into the wood of her throne. _"Ban op en fig au Kait, Torie. Na bakon gon sheidgeda."_

  
_"Ba Heda-"_

  
_"Nou ba's. Now gyon au."_

  
Torie nodded, albeit uncomfortably. _"Sha, Heda."_ She grunted as she limped away, the brace creaking into silence, leaving Maax and the stranger behind.

  
"Now, I am glad you came. I realise you were not required to. I invited you here because I wished to unify our lands and decided the best course of action would be to seek your advice, as they are your people."

  
The stranger laughed. "They're not my people. We don't have a dictatorship, dude. We simply do what we want as long as it's within the law."

  
Maax raised her eyebrow. "I see. Then there is still much I must learn about your people. Anyway. Unification of our lands has always been done by way of Marriage and Mating. It is how we got Kait, our healer, and Naathun, our barman. They are from the Tree Nation."

  
The stranger nodded. "Well...Marriage isn't really something we do on a whim, dude. Arranged marriages are still pretty much under a dictators thumb."

  
"You use this word Dictator a lot. Might I ask what it is?"

  
"You know, like...tippy-top dog?"

  
Maax's nostrils flared at the word dog and she grit her teeth. "You use Dog in the derogatory sense, I assume?"

  
"What? No!" The stranger held up her hands. "No, Top Dog means like...leader of the pack, yanno? The ruler. You're a dictator, you dictate...tell, people what to do and they do it."

  
Maax stood up straight and nodded, teeth gritting. "You are correct. I am leader of the pack. I fought hard to get to where I am and now I am the Prime Alpha. Anyone who says otherwise will meet a swift death at the hands of my blade. _Ai na frag op eni kru chon challenge ai!"_

  
The stranger blinked. "Wh...okay. Anyway. So...you want one of my friends to marry one of your people?"

  
Maax relaxed a little and sat back, steeping her fingers. "Hm. There in lies the problem. Many have suggested I find myself a mate, and its true. How can a Heda rule without her Houmon?"

  
The stranger lifted her eyebrow. "What does Houmon mean?"

  
"Wife. So. Here is my proposition to you. You ride back to your lands, tell everyone of the discussion, and find someone willing to become my Houmon. In turn, you will receive help in time of need. Food, water, defense, materials, anything you require we will provide, and vice-versa. Your people will become part of our lands, and will reap the benefits that come with it."

  
The stranger inhaled slowly and pondered the thought. "Why don't you come with me? That way you can decide who you like and ride back yourself?"

  
Maax smirked. "Intelligent decision. Alright then. We will leave tomorrow. In the meantime, you are welcome to explore our land. Do you require coin?"

The stranger patted her pockets before hissing through her teeth. "Do you have a pot store?"

  
"Pot?"

  
"Yeah, you know. Reefer. Dope. Mary Jane. Skunk. The good stuff?"

  
Maax blinked further. "What is it exactly you are looking for?"

  
"Ugh. Forget it."

  
The stranger turned and went to leave, before Maax held up her palm. "Wait. It just occurs to me that I do not know your name."

  
The girl turned and flashed a wide grin, white teeth even and sparkly. It sent a jolt of pleasure down Maax's spine to her groin, causing her to twitch slightly. She was unaware why, but it had an intense effect on her. "Chloe. The name's Chloe."

  
"Kloie. Such a beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl." Maax teased, and Chloe simply chortled.

  
"Glad someone noticed. Where will I crash?"

  
Maax blinked again and the girl grumbled quietly. "Sleep, I mean."

  
"Oh! Yes. You will have a bed in this tent, in the room next to mine."

  
"Ah. Neato."

  
And with that, the tent flap was flung open, and Chloe left, leaving Maax to sit alone in her tent with a confused expression and a painful erection that seemed to come from nowhere.

  
_"Jok. Ai gaf gon bak op gon Naathun."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dei de's ait, bon au ai tagon. - That's right, cry my name.  
> Maax, beja! Em bash op! - Maax, please! It hurts!  
> Em na jos bash op gon seken. - It will only hurt for a second.  
> Ban op. - Leave  
> Chof, Naathun. Meizen gada disha gou. - Thank You, Naathun. A beautiful girl, this time.  
> Ai laik fiya, Heda! - I'm sorry, Commander/Leader!  
> Nou get daun, yu laik nou raun trouble. - Don't worry, You're not in trouble.  
> Kait, yu na ban op. - Kait, you can leave.  
> Chof - Thank you  
> Sha, Heda. - Yes, Commander/Leader.  
> Yu laik foto, Heda. - You are evil, Commander/Leader  
> Oran! Yu laik bakon! Chof kom bilaik gou, Yu na ban op now bro. - Oran! You're back! Thank you for your time. You can leave now, Brother.  
> Ban op en fig au Kait, Torie. Na bakon gon sheidgeda. - Leave and find Kait, Torie. You can stay with her for the rest of the night.  
> Ba Heda - But Commander/Leader  
> Nou Ba's. Now gyon au. - No but's. Now go.  
> Ai na frag op eni kru chon challenge ai! - I will kill anyone who dares to challenge me!  
> Jok. Ai gaf gon bak op gon Naathun. - Fuck. I will have to go back to Naathun.


End file.
